Picnic
by Lil-Samuu
Summary: Postgame oneshot featuring Sheena, Zelos, Lloyd and Colette. Written for Sheelos revival, fic 2.


One-shot piece of post-game fluff featuring Zelos, Sheena, Lloyd and Colette. Written for the Sheelos revival project.

Dedication: For the Sheelos Sisters, I hope you all enjoy it. And thank you to Minnie for suggesting the Sheelos revival and inspiring me to write some Sheelos for a change. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia, Namco own it I believe.

* * *

"Honestly, look at those two," Zelos shook his head and sighed as he pointed to Lloyd and Colette who were sat on top of a climbing frame. 

"You're just jealous because you wanted a go on the swings and I wouldn't push you," Sheena replied, laughing.

"I did not want a go on the swings," Zelos huffed, crossing his arms. Sheena chuckled, knowing that he was fibbing.

"They've been acting like two little kids today, it's embarrassing," the redhead said in an exasperated tone.

"Well you were the one who suggested going to the park for a picnic and you know they like the playground," the summoner reminded him. "It has been a nice day though, I think your suggestion was a good one."

"Oh no, watch out everyone, Sheena just said I was right," Zelos said in a pretend-worried tone. Sheena hit him on the arm.

"Seriously, it's been good to get away from rehearsing for that festival for a while, it seems like that's all we've done all day since we got here," she said.

She, along with the others, had been invited to participate in a festival that was planned in Meltokio to celebrate the worlds being reunited. One of the features planned for the festival was a stage featuring traditional entertainment from the villages and towns around the world and someone had suggested that she might like to organise a show that included elements from lots of places as she had been acting as an emissary of peace. She had noticed Colette and Lloyd's fondness for picking up stories and songs as they travelled and had asked them to help. Somehow Zelos had managed to convince them to let him help too although Sheena suspected that Zelos' definition of "help" was different from hers.

"I think this must be the first helpful thing you've done since we arrived," she said, turning to face him.

"Hey, I offered you a place to stay, provided you with food, suggested improvements for your show," he whined.

"Improvements" was another word that seemed to have a different meaning to Zelos. Sheena folded her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, look, they're not being very helpful now are they? Being all lovey-dovey," Zelos pointed at Lloyd and Colette again. Lloyd had wrapped his arm around Colette who was resting her head on his shoulder as they watched the sunset together.

"Lloyd and Colette, sitting in a tree," the redhead began to sing childishly.

"Hey, stop, you're not allowed to tease them by singing that song, only Noishe and I are allowed to sing that song," Sheena said.

"_Noishe_? He can't sing, he's just a dumb dog, well, dog-like creature thing," Zelos shook his head. Noishe frowned and made a quiet, annoyed sounding growl.

"Well you're not allowed to sing it anyway," the ninja said, getting Zelos' attention while Noishe opened the picnic hamper with his nose and pulled some food out of it.

"Why not?" the former Chosen huffed.

"That's good is it Noishe? I'm glad you're enjoying that," Sheena ignored Zelos' question and spoke to Noishe, who was happily eating the food he'd selected from the basket, instead.

"HEY! That's my food, I was saving that for dessert!" Zelos growled, lunging towards Noishe who grabbed the rest of the food in his mouth and ran a short distance before stopping to turn around and wag his tail happily.

"That's what happens when you insult him, see, he's not dumb," Sheena sniggered.

"You think that's funny? Fine, I'll eat your dessert then," Zelos smiled, moving towards the picnic hamper.

"OK, I didn't want my dessert anyway," the summoner shrugged, pretending she didn't care. When she saw what Zelos had pulled out of the basket however her tone changed.

"No, not the teacakes, you're not going to eat the teacakes!" she yelped, trying to grab them out of Zelos' hands. Zelos grinned and jumped to his feet, jeering and dancing around to keep the teacakes away from Sheena who continued to yell at him while trying to retrieve the chocolate.

The noise of the two friends bickering attracted Lloyd and Colette's attention and the couple turned away from the sunset.

"What are they fighting over now?" Lloyd asked.

"It looks like teacakes I think," Colette said, frowning.

Lloyd sighed and turned back to the sunset. "Honestly, those two can be so childish."


End file.
